powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 37: Sniping
Sniping ''~Golu Maagi~ '' is the thirty-seventh episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the beginning of the two-part battle between the Magiranger and Hades God Cyclops. Synopsis Makito confronts Tsubasa about his obligation to the family just as the siblings are targeted by Infershia's best sniper. Plot Cyclops is selected as the one to carry out the divine punishment. Nai and Mea talk about how he seems to be the cold and silent type. Wyvern says one one has escaped his shot. Toad makes fun of Titan's hairdo. Drake wants to go instead. Slephiner asks him if he has forgotten the last God who broke the law. Sphinx asks Drake if he doesn't want N. Ma revived. Drake believes they only need one top god. Dagon intimidates him and he leaves. Gorgon stops Drake and suggests he go. Cyclops exits through the slab. In the Secret room, Houka is giving Mandora-Boy a haircut and accidently cuts off one hair. Kai gets home and asks for the others. They went to see aboxing match with Hikaru. Kai feels excluded. Houka says that unless it was just the guys, it wouldn't be exciting. At the arena, Makito and Tsubasa come out. Tsubasa wants to return to the ring once all is said and done. He asks Makito of his dream. He says take care of them. Tsubasa asks if that is a legitimate dream. Makito says as edlest son, it is his responsiblity. Tsubasa doesn't understand how that is related. A Caucasian woman comes up to Tsubasa asking for directions. He sheepishly backs away, saying he doesn't know English. Makito happily comes up to him and asks her where she wants to go and gives her directions to a station. Tsubasa is shocked he knows it. He said he had to study and wanted to study abroad. He explains he studied agriculture creating Aniki Farms. Tsubasa tells him to keep his dream. The sky becomes dark and Cyclops puts the bullets in his gun and shoots a building into red pieces. He does this to multiple buildings. MagiKing comes along and takes a swipe at him. They conduct their finisher but it doesn't work. He snipes MagiKing and they are split into humans once again. Menawhile, Smoky and Hikaru are sparing and encounter Drake smashing into his dimension. Back on the surface, Cyclops goes to human size on the ground and says they will play a game, they just have to run. If one of them are still alive at sunset, they will win. There is three hours to sunset. If they are all shot, then the people he shot will be erased forever. They fight him. Cyclops disappears. His boice can still be heard, he rather hunt. He tracks from another dimension, they make a forcefield but he shoots Kai on the leg. Red goes down and the other four surround him. They deflect the attacks. They run. MagiShine transforms and transforms Travelion to fight Drake. He asks why he is there. Drake says he heard there was a SkySaint on the surface and wanted to face him, because he is bored. Back in the Infreshia, the gods wonder where Drake is. Gorgon is asked and she lies. She adds that there isn't a law that says one has to report where you are at every moment. Dagon asks Nai and Mea to spy on Drake. The five run down in a garage. They don't understand why the bullets are coming from everywhere. They stop in one spot and deflect bullets. A large fog appears and they think to take the chance. They see bullets formed saying "Erase. " Urara suggests disappearing and they do so. Cyclops can't findthem. Travelion has trouble fighting Drake. Shine successfully ties him down, tries sucking him in but doesn't work. He says he is too weak and devestates him. Meanwhile, Kai is being tended to inafree place. Tsubasa is gaurding outside, while Houka applies a special medience Tsubasa made on Kai. Makito considers no place is safe. Tsubasa wants to challenge him, he wants to be the lure. Makito won't let it. Tsubasa has a "Marsha, Marsha" meltdown. Tsubasa accuses Makito of using responsibility and eldest brother as an excuse for not moving on with his dreams. He asks him if he remembers what happened two years ago. Makito ran through a crowd to his house. Kai was full of blood and be moved into an ambulance and Makito came to his side. Houka explains there was a bear and a man shot it. Makito shouted for Tsubasa. Tsubasa came late that night and Makito was upset at him. Tsubasa said he was at a friend's house, Makito had asked him to protect the family. Makito explains what happened with the bear, but Kai could have been killed. Tsubasa didn't take seriously but Makito did. Makito apologizes in present time. He blamed himself. Tsubasa says he shouldn't stop dreaming but he thinks he is now blaming him. Gas comes in the warehouse. Shine and Smoky jump out of Travelion as they are being attacked. Drake tells him to not disappoint him. Vankyuria arrives and spies. Drake beats up Shine. Shine's attacks don't work. Shine is kicked off to a clift. Drake charges up his weapon. Shine goes down. Back with the Ozu, Tsubasa says the smoke is a trap. Makito wants to handle it. Tsubasa tells him not to because he'll be targeted the moment he goes out. Makito tells Tsubasa to show him his growth and take care of everyone. When he is gone, he is the eldest son. He runs off, transforms and he does a MagiBolt attack. The others watch. Makito recieves a new armor that takes in Cyclops' shots. He tells everyone else to run, they obey. Makito drops down and asks Cyclops to come at him at every angle and he deflects the bullets. Cyclops thinks and then aims once again. Makito is over confident. His armor has been pierced, as he shot the same one. Cyclops breaks the armor and he powers down to regular Magiranger status. Tsubasa is aware of this. Makito has foudn his location, he throws his MagiStaff at Cyclops but he shoots him. He un- transforms, falls, glows red, and bursts into red pieces. Tsubasa yells and the girls cry. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Woman: Shelley Sweeney Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'Viewership': 8.3% *'Pre-Ending Spell': Golu Maagi (Earth armor for MagiGreen) **Mandora Boy worries that regardless of Makito's power, he was killed by Hades Warrior God Cyclops. * It's been hinted in this episode that Makito studied English. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Stage 37: Sniping, Stage 38: A Promise With Big Brother, Stage 39: Inverse Brother and Sister and Stage 40: The Gorgon's Garden. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes